1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool maintenance tools and more particularly pertains to pool black algae spot treatment tools which may be attached to a swimming pool pole for directly treating and eliminating black algae spots which build up on the plaster surfaces of swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cleaning tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cleaning tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a swimming pool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for cleaning swimming pools in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,230 to Cole, Jr. et al. discloses an adjustable swimming-pool cleaning tool for use as an attachment for a standard pool pole which includes a double-faced remotely pivotable head with a key-sprocket locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,890 to May discloses a pool cleaning system including a cart for containing an electrically powered pump, a line to an external source of muriatic acid or other suitable cleaning agent, a line to a clean water source, a cleaning wand with a head, a cleaning agent solution regulating valving system,and a cleaning agent recirculating system.
Both of the above disclosed inventions have a relatively high cost of manufacture, with the May Pool Cleaning System being generally unsuitable for home pool use because of high cost and complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,321 to Jarvis et al. describes a pool hand cleaning device holder is provided with a fixed clamp Jaw on one end of a rectangular base and a slidable opposing clamp jaw for holding various sizes of commercial swimming pool cleaning blocks and devices. A pole handle adapter incorporating an elongated concave adapter arm with attachment flanges that attach to attachment flanges on the base which allows the rectangular base to be set at various angles. The pool cleaning device holder shown must be used with extreme care because of the potentially pool-liner-damaging sharp metal corners and protruding hardware.
The prior art also discloses a buoyant boat bottom brush as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,420 to Glynn which consists of a buoyant cleaning head pivotally connected to a multiple-pivotal-jointed pole arm. The multiple pivoting Joints included in the pole of the device disclosed provide a flimsily constructed handle that will not provide the leverage needed to scrub swimming pool surfaces.
A swimming pool cleaning device is disclosed in the Keller U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,549 which describes a wheeled hand-propelled scrubbing device for the upper edge portions of swimming pool side walls near the water level. This device is limited to use cleaning the water line area only, the disclosure does not suggest a way to clean other pool surfaces, or to treat black algae spots.
In this respect, the pool black algae spot treatment tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a swimming pool pole for directly treating and eliminating black algae spots which build up on the plaster surfaces of swimming pools.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pool black algae spot treatment tools which can be attached to a swimming pool pole for directly treating and eliminating black algae spots which build up on the plaster surfaces of swimming pools. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for cleaning swimming pools. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.